And love conquers all
by Aurorawithatwist
Summary: When Belle finds out about Zelena's death she leaves him and they both began to to wonder, can love really conquer all?


Her laughter was a spell he couldn't ignore. Even from across the road it was magical. Rumplestiltskin looks over at the love of his life as she hugs Ariel goodbye. She turns as if she knows he is watching. Her smile grows and she hurries to lock the door before running to him. She crashes into him, her lips on his instantly. Ever since he had come back, Belle could hardly keep her hands off of him. But even now he knew his luck was changing.

"You!" the shout echoes over the street as Regina storms towards them. Belle breaks the kiss and glares at the woman.

"Excuse you?" she snaps. "We are a little busy here."

Regina looks at Rumple and laughs. "She doesn't know? Wow."

"Know what?" Belle look from Rumple to Regina and back, fear in her eyes. "What don't I know?"

Regina pauses, smirking at the look in Rumple's eyes. "He killed my sister."

Belle recoils from Rumple's arms with a look of horror. "No. No, you promised me." She forces out but her blue eyes well with tears. "Rumple. You promised me." She waits but silence meets her pleads. "Look at me." Belle demands. When he doesn't she gives a soft cry.

Rumple reaches for her finally. "Belle…" He tries to take her hand but she pulls away. "You have to trust me."

"Trust!?" Belle shrieks. "Trust!? I DID TRUST YOU! I gave you that dagger because I trusted you. Because I thought you changed." The look of anger fades leaving a look of hurt. "But you gave it back. You asked me to marry you. You- it was all lies."

She turns away as Rumple tries to speak and runs away. He stares after her and Regina speaks again. "Good going." Then she too leaves. Rumple stands alone in the middle of the street as the skies open up, soaking his suit. He hardly seems to notice as he goes home. He almost hopes to find Belle there, in their bedroom with a book and a sad smile. He almost hopes she will understand that she will listen to his explanations. Almost. But that doesn't stop the pain that hits him when he opens the door to an empty and dark house.

xxx

Belle sits in Granny's, curled into the corner of the furthest booth, watching the rain. She wonders or rather hopes, that soon Rumple's soft lips will wake her up from this nightmare. He will roll her over so he can look into her pain filled eyes and kiss her tears away. "I'm here." He will whisper so softly, she will shiver against him. Though for now she will rest here and pretend that he hasn't betrayed her again.

Ruby sets down an iced tea. "You look like you need this." Belle looks at the amber liquid and with an anger wrongly placed she throws the glass against the wall. Everyone looks at her with mild interest. Ruby raises an eyebrow, "I'm going on break." She grabs Belle's coat and the other woman's arm. "Walk." She commands softly.

So Belle does. She walks out into the rain and doesn't even flinch. Good, she thinks coldly. Let it rain. The storm matches the feelings in her as she is almost dragged to the rabbit hole. Ruby forces her into the bathroom and pulls out a pair of scissors. She cuts Belle's knee length dress until it stops at her mid-thigh. She wipes dark red lipstick over Belle's lips and tugs off the cardigan. "There."

Ruby pulls Belle to the dance floor as she hands her a dark red drink. The more Belle drinks, the more she relaxes. Before she knows what is happening, someone's arms are around her, moving her to the beat. She laughs, obviously drunk. "Hey Handsome,"

His arms tighten around her, "Belle, you look smoking." The words have the desired effect as Belle twists in his arms, kissing him. She doesn't think that her true love is at home, crying over his mistakes. She only thinks that this man is paying attention to her, holding her, giving her what she is craving.

Ruby has half a mind to stop her best friend. But the protest dies on her lips. Its Rumple's fault they are even here. Belle asked for one thing. If he couldn't give her that, then why should Belle be faithful? However she draws the line at her friend leaving with the man. "Belle, come on. You're going home." Ruby says pulling Belle to her side. Belle dirty dances on her leg, giggling.

"do I have to?" She asks slurring. Ruby sighs and nods. Belle's giddiness fades and she pouts, "is He going to be there?"

Xxx

Rumple hears the downstairs door open and close. He hears a soft crying and another voice. "Where are they? Belle, I can't understand you. Stop crying for a moment. All right," Then the voice gets sharp. "No. you told me not to let you. I'm sorry."

There are footsteps on the stairs. "Gold?"

"What?" He snaps from the bed but he sits up.

"Belle needs her stuff. Can you get it?" Ruby is being cold but civil. Rumple gets up and opens a few drawers. He pulls out Belle's favorite yellow shirt and a dark blue skirt. He packs the makeup on the counter and her brushes. Just before he gives the bag to Ruby he slips in her book and one of his few t shirts. Hopefully she will wear it to bed, knowing he still loves her.

He hands Ruby the bag. "Wait." He says as she reaches the stairs. She turns, glaring. "Tell her I love her. That what I told her… it was all true."

Ruby rolls her eyes and turns away. She hurries down the stairs but he follows. As he reaches the sitting room, he sees Belle. She's sitting on the couch, her dress looks ripped and her makeup is dark and smeared. "Belle." When he speaks her head snaps up as if she is embarrassed to be there. She gets unsteadily to her feet, rocking in her heels.

"You're drunk." He states watching her. Her graceful movements are sloppy and she leans on Ruby heavily.

Belle goes to shake her head but suddenly gasps. She vomits onto the floor and starts to bawl. She tugs Ruby's sleeve, "and- and I wanted him." Ruby's eyes go wide and she hurries Belle out of the door.

Rumple stands, frozen in time, for far too long. Then he cleans the floor. He thinks of the shame in Belle's eyes when she saw him and the fear in Ruby's as she had forced Belle out the door. Instead of sleeping he paces the house until the first rays of sunlight. He knows he has to make this up to her but how?

He starts with a rose. A single red rose on the library doorstep. He watches from a distance in the morning. Belle has on dark sunglasses that match her mostly black outfit. She picks it up and looks around. He doesn't let her see him. She goes inside and closes the door, the closed sign never turning. A moment later, Ariel and Ruby dart across the road. "Belle let us in!"

Belle opens the door holding out the rose. "He was here. He was here and he left."

"Belle," Ariel hugs her. "You can't relent. He needs to learn."

"But I love him." She begs and Rumple nearly steps out to call for her. If she was alone he would, he would wrap her in his arms, beg forgiveness. Yet he doesn't.

The next day it's a book waiting at their, her, his, the normal spot at Granny's. Its called "Handle with care" and he thinks she will love it. She stays too long in the booth reading before she comes out sniffling. But the book in her arms.

He waits two days. He leaves a note asking her to dinner. There's no answer and he stops trying. He doesn't collect rent on time and keeps the shop closed.

A month passes, belle is walking down the road reading the book she found on her table. She bumps into someone and looks up. Her apology dies on her lips and forms the name she misses so very much. "Rumple."

She takes the sight of him in and almost cries. His eyes are sunken in, his skin as pale as a ghost. His chapped lips form her name and she loses it. Belle throws her arms around him crying. "Rumple. I miss you. Please please can I come home?"

She watches his eyes glow with light. "A- are you sure?" He asks uncertainly.

In response she pulls out his letter and in her beautiful curly writing he sees the word yes. "They took it from me. I couldn't find you. Rumple, I've been trying. I want to hear you out. Please."

Rumple hugs her tightly. "She killed my son, she tortured me. Belle she hurt you. She wanted this to tear us apart and it did."

Belle pulls back cupping her hands around Rumple's face. "No. no she did not. I was upset but I never planned on leaving for good. I will always come back to you. Rumple…" She takes a deep calming steadying breath. "Rumplestiltskin, I love you."

She laughs as he swings her into the air, his face coming to life at her words. He lowers her slowly and she presses her lips to his. He breaks just long enough to memorize her face and then say, "I love you too Belle." Then his lips are back on hers.

They forget where they are until Ruby's voice rings. "BELLE!" They drop each other moving away as if in trouble.

Ruby is smiling though as she hugs her best friend, then she turns on rumple. "You be good to her."

Rumple pulls Belle back to his side. "I will." And this time he means it.


End file.
